


First Snow

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Snow, romantic, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: This is my Secret Santa gift to Michii! Merry Christmas~





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to Michii! Merry Christmas~

This was a disaster.

 

All he wanted was a special pre-Christmas date with her; was that so hard to ask?

 

Apparently, for the silver-haired actor, it was.

 

Zen sighs as he stares up at the sky, recounting all the terrible mishaps of that day.

 

It all began with how his rehearsals had finished late. Again. With the holidays just around the corner, the director wanted to cram as much rehearsal time as he can before people started going off on breaks --and that meant extended practices.

 

But with today being the last day of rehearsals, they ended an hour later than usual.

 

Of course, with MC taking on the job as his manager, it meant longer work hours for her too, as she was there on set waiting for him to finish as well so she could discuss their holiday schedules with the rest of the cast.

 

* * *

 

_Earlier that day..._

 

Zen stretches his arms and breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

"Man, I'm beat," he says, falling into a step beside his girlfriend and manager. MC nods as she adjusts the strap of her bag.

 

"They really pushed you guys today. I wanted to have a word with the director, but I know he's heading to Busan tomorow to be with his family," MC replies.

 

Zen notices her fixing the strap and immediately reaches for it, thinking the bag was heavy and she needed help. But MC pulls her bag away from his reach.

 

"It's fine, Zenny. It's not that heavy," she replies, smiling at him.

 

"Yes, but what kind of knight would I be if I let my princess carry such a heavy load by herself?" Zen replies, taking a step closer to her. MC giggles.

 

"This princess isn't exactly a damsel in distress," MC says, winking.

 

Zen lets out a chuckle and raises his hands in surrender, reaching out and holding her hand in his instead. Well, that gesture turned his princess into a blushing mess. He laughs at how easily his girlfriend gets embarassed.

 

"Why don't we eat at a nice place to celebrate?" Zen suggests, lacing his fingers between hers and squeezing her hand gently. MC looks at him, tilting her head.

 

"What do you have in mind?"

 

Zen grins and picks up his pace. "It's a surprise."

 

He had actually made reservations to the new restaurant that opened downtown. It was a little pricey, and he had to admit, it looked like a restaurant that the jerk Jumin Han would eat at. But he was leaving with MC tomorrow to visit her family. They wouldn't have much time for themselves during the visit and he wanted to make their first Christmas together special so he went ahead and booked a reservation two weeks ago.

 

It's a good thing MC was always dressed so nicely. He absolutely loved her fashion sense and he knew the dress underneath her winter clothes would be perfect for the ambiance of the restaurant.

 

MC laughs, trying to match Zen's pace. "Zenny, slow down! It's hard to walk in these heels!" 

 

"I can't slow down!" he says. "I'm too excited!"

 

He bends down and sweeps her legs from underneath her, taking her into his arms and holding her close to him. MC lets out a squeal of surprise, her arms automatically wrapping around her boyfriend's neck.

 

_She's too light_ , Zen thinks to himself as he resumes his walk down the street, ignoring the looks the other people were giving them.

 

"Zenny, put me down!" MC exclaims, laughing at the absurdity of this. Her cheeks are flushed from the lingering stares people are throwing at them.

 

"No~"

 

"Zennyyyyy."

 

"Jagiya, I would never let your feet touch the ground if I can help it," Zen tells her, winking.

 

"Oh God, I don't want that! I'll become really fat, babe," MC replies, laughing.

 

"I wouldn't mind. It means I'll have more of you to love and cherish."

 

He watches her turn bright red and he grins happily to himself, feeling a sense of pride at making her heart flutter. He meant every word he said --he would love this woman no matter what because _she is his world_.

 

He didn't know how he lived before meeting MC, but he looked forward to waking up with her next to him every morning and holding her in his arms every night. _God_  he loved her so much.

 

As they near the restaurant, he sets her down on the ground and holds her hand, hoping she would like his little surprise. But before they could even go near the entrance, a bright light flashes before him and he's momentarily blinded.

 

_"ZEN! LOOK HERE!"_

 

_"ZEN, GIVE US A WINK!"_

 

_"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!"_

 

He reflexively raises his hand, stepping in front of MC to shield her from the barrage of flashes and the sudden rush of paparazzi.

 

_"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE PERFORMING A STEAMY SCENE IN YOUR NEXT MUSICAL?"_

 

_"WILL YOU BE SHIRTLESS IN YOUR NEXT MUSICAL?"_

 

_"IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND REALLY YOUR MANAGER?"_

 

_"ZEN! WE HEARD YOU WERE DINING HERE WITH YOUR MANAGER! ANY COMMENTS ON THE NEWS THAT SHE'S PREGNANT?"_

 

_"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE FINALLY POPPING THE QUESTION TONIGHT?"_

 

As though the sudden paparazzi isn't bad enough, the two suddenly hears high-pitched screaming from the other side of the road and MC's eyes widen when she sees some of Zen's fans running across the street towards them.

 

_"WE LOVE YOU ZEN!"_

 

_"PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!"_

 

_"OHGODZENILOVEYOUSOMUCHPLEASELETMELICKYOURABS!!!!"_

 

_"ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU ZEN!!!"_

 

_"ZEN!!!!!!"_

 

"Please let us through!" Zen yells through the noise, pulling MC close to him. But he hears her let out a cry as she stumbles into him, one of the reporters having pushed her in his haste to get a good photo of Zen.

 

"Hey!" Zen bursts out, ready to start a fight but MC lays a hand on his arm and shakes her head, steadying herself against him.

 

He sees the look in her eyes and he tightens his grip on her.

 

_It's now or never._

 

With a burst of adrenaline, he wraps an arm around her waist and wades through the mass of people, keeping their heads low but trying to spot an opening as well.

 

That's when he sees the red stoplight and a cab rolling to a stop right across the entrance to the restaurant.

 

_Screw it._

 

He bursts through the paparazzi and the fans and guides MC to the cab, yanking the door open and shielding her from the cameras as she climbs in. He gets in hastily and shut the door just as MC gives directions to the driver.

 

The light turns green and the driver hits the gas, sending them flying back into their seats as the driver speeds away, leaving behind the paparazzi and the fans.

 

As well as the wonderful evening Zen had planned for them.

 

* * *

 

"All I want is nice, romantic date with my girlfriend!" the silver-haired actor yells to the sky. "Is that so hard to ask?"

 

He sighs dejectedly, bowing his head in defeat. This isn't the first time their plans had been ruined by the paparazzi and the fans. They've been hounding him more persistently nowadays, thanks to the success of most of the musicals he starred in. A group of fans even caught him and MC at the supermarket once and they wouldn't stop gushing over him and following them around that MC had to tell them off, rushing the rest of their shopping and dragging him back home. But a small smile makes its way to his face when he remembers how that day ended.

 

Let's just say MC's beast was unleashed the moment the door to their apartment closed.

 

He didn't think she was the jealous type, but she definitely marked him as hers that day. Just thinking about it made Zen want to stand in front of the refridgerator to calm the beast.

 

He hears the door to the rooftop groan as it swings open and he turns just in time to see his girlfriend step out into the cool evening air, her hair tied up in a bun atop her head.

 

"Jagiya, what are you doing here?" Zen asks, getting up from his seat.

 

MC grins and holds up four cans of beer, making her way to his side. His crimson eyes follow her movement and he laughs as she hands him two cans.

 

Yep, he definitely worships this woman.

 

They sit close to each other and pop open a can, giving a little toast before taking a sip of their drinks.

 

"It's been a while since we've been up here," MC says, looking up at the sky. "And by that, I mean the last time we were here, you were on crutches."

 

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Zen says thoughtfully. Then he smiles, his face lighting up at the memory of their first encounter. "I remember that day. It's one of my favorite days."

 

MC nods. "Me too. I couldn't wait to meet the man who's been spamming my phone with all those selfies."

 

"You mean blessing your phone with beautiful photos, don't you, Jagi~?"

 

MC giggles and looks at Zen.

 

"I know what you were up to a while ago," she says. "And I just want to tell you that I really appreciate it, Hyun."

 

Zen's heartbeat accelerates as he hears his real name from her lips. He sheepishly scratches his cheek with a finger.

 

"It was such a failure though," he admits, looking at her apologetically. "But don't worry, I'll make it up to you when we get home from our trip."

 

"You know you don't have t--"

 

"I want to. I can't afford to take you out to fancy meals often yet, but I'd like to do it at least once every couple of months."

 

MC raises her can of beer and grins. "I'm fine with some beer and fried chicken, Zenny." But she puts down the can and her grin widens. "Dinner at a fancy restaurant sounds lovely though."

 

"We just need to find a way to evade all those paparazzis and fans," she continues, her face getting serious. "Maybe we should take up Jumin's offer to give you bodyguards."

 

"Babe, no."

 

MC rolls her eyes. "Zenny, you obviously need protection. As your manager, I'm asking you to consider getting bodyguards." A worried expression appears on her face, her eyebrows pulling together. "As your girlfriend, I'm telling you that I'm calling Jumin in the morning and asking for the bodyguards anyway. Can't have my boyfriend be trampled on by cameramen and screaming girls."

 

Zen looks at her concerned expression, at the line between her eyebrows; it always appears when she gets worried. He reaches out and gently rubs his thumb over it, making her close her eyes and relax.

 

"If I'm getting bodyguards, then you're getting them too," he says softly. "Can't have my sexy manager and girlfriend being harassed either."

 

A smile appears on her face and even though Zen hated asking Jumin for favors, he would swallow his pride and let MC ask for bodyguards. If it would ease her worries, then it'd be worth being teased by Jumin in the chatroom every now and then.

 

With her eyes still closed, Zen moves his hand from her forehead to her cheek, stroking her cheek gently as he leans forward and captures her lips in a kiss. He felt her jump under his touch, but then he felt her lips moving against his, returning the kiss. 

 

_God_ her lips were so soft. So perfect. Always beckoning him to have a taste, to drown in her. He moves closer to her and trails his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She gives it to him and he deepens their kiss. She let out a soft moan and he nearly takes her then and there when suddenly, he feels something cold against his cheek.

 

He pulls back and touches his cheek, his fingers wiping away the cold droplet. Zen hears MC gasp and he turns to her and she's staring at his face.

 

MC looks at the snowflake caught between Zen's lashes and she can't help but think how perfect her boyfriend is, how _beautiful_  he is.

 

"Snow," she whispers, a huge smile spreading across her face.

 

The snowflake melts and Zen blinks, wiping his eyes. The two of them watch as snow starts falling from the sky and her whole face lights up as she throws her arms around Zen.

 

"Hyun! It's the first snow!" MC exclaims excited, her arms tightening around him.

 

First snow. _God_ , first snow with the most important person in his life. Zen looks at her as she watches the snow, her eyes shining, happiness evident on her face. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. The actor couldn't be happier.

 

They say if you watch the first snow with the person you love, all your dreams will come true.

 

MC lets out a happy laugh as she stretches out a hand and tries to catch snowflakes on her palm.

 

Zen used to dream about becoming a famous actor. All his life, he worked hard for that dream. It's still his dream and he's still working hard towards it. But the heavens granted him a wish he had long forgotten about. 

 

He's holding her in his arms right now. His love, his life, his dream. Zen presses a kiss to her forehead and MC turns to him, her happiness radiating off of her.

 

"I love you, Hyun Ryu."

 

He would do _anything_ for this woman.

 

"I love you too, MC. My heart belongs to no one else," he leans closer to her once more, their noses nearly touching. A slight blush appears on her cheeks as MC looks into his crimson eyes, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

 

"I'm glad we're here together, Hyun," she whispers back. "Although, my dream has already come true." 

 

She strokes his cheek and Zen closes the gap between them, relishing in the moment.

 

To be honest, Zen has another dream he's been looking forward to fulfill. But for now, he will hold the woman of his dreams and kiss her as the snow falls around them. Everything is almost perfect.

 

His thoughts drift to the small box sitting in the bottom drawer of his desk and he can't help but feel his heart swell with immense happiness at the thought of hearing that sweet _yes_.

 

_Soon._


End file.
